


Touch

by the_flawless_four



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Erica and Boyd are alive, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac didn't leave, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Post - Nogitsune, Puppy Piles, Sort of major character death, but one you already would know, im putting the warning anyway, post season 3B, the pack is tactical, touch comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flawless_four/pseuds/the_flawless_four
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the nogitsune, Stiles hasn't been the same. He puts a smile on his face and jokes around,trying to be normal. But nightmares still plague him. The aftermath of the nogitsune was unavoidable. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles feels guilty and has nightmares, and Derek cuddles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

 The days that followed the defeat of the Nogitsune were like a breath of fresh air for everyone. Sure they all had to go to school and the adults had work, but no one’s minds were preoccupied with any kind of possible death and/or destruction. The whole pack was subdued. Boyd and Erica were practically attached at the hip since they both had been technically dead together and they were still reeling with the physical and mental aftermath. Lydia went through the school like she was stuck in a dream and still trying to look like she was okay. Scott was about the same, though he had Kira there to make him smile. Everyone had gotten through the mess that the Nogitsune had brought.

 Everyone except Allison.

 Allison had died and it took a big toll on of everyone. The girl who wielded a bow and arrow and was trained with all the skills that her father had taught her was dead; she was taken down by having an Oni stab her through her middle. The aftermath had gone as predicted. The police believed that someone had stabbed her, that it _“happened too fast”_ for anyone to really know what happened. The school the following week had a moment of silence to commemorate her, and life moved on all around the pack and the people who were affected.

 Stiles hadn’t said it to anyone, but he did put a lot of the blame for Allison’s death on himself. He avoided saying that to anyone because he knew he would hear people telling him that it wasn’t his fault, that it was the Nogitsune and not him who had done all of those horrible things. Those claims would’ve just fallen on deaf ears and he just wanted to spare his dad and his friends from knowing he was hurting. They had enough of their own pain to deal with than having to worry about him.

And sometimes at night, when Stiles was surrounded by the dark when he managed to get some sleep, a part of him -a little voice in his head- would say how it was his fault. How he had left a door in his mind “ajar” and something evil and cruel just strolled in without Stiles not even knowing. He was haunted by the thoughts and images of everything that he had seen himself do, and how parts of him liked it. Liked seeing the pain and suffering he was causing, liked the power. How as he walked away after Allison had killed one of the Oni and after she died how he laughed. Stiles would jolt awake in a cold sweat because he at one point convinced himself that that little voice in his head was the Nogitsune still latched to him, and torturing him instead of others. He usually wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep after that, even if he wanted to.

But at school and around his friends and his dad, Stiles pretended as if he wasn’t hurting. Scott and his dad knew more than he was usually letting on because there were nights where he did still scream himself awake and his dad helped, and nights where his dad wasn’t around and Stiles had to call his best friend because he was too scared to suffer by himself. So Stiles just always did what he does best; he talked. It reminded him of how it was after his mom had died and how he was always talking to fill the space she had left so no one would notice the silence she filled. It was like that now, but with Allison instead. No one complained because if they just focused on his stupid rambling they didn’t have to think about any of the missing spots in their classes or at lunch.

Slowly the days turned into weeks and everyone was healing more and more. Allison was gone and her dad had left town, but people were laughing and smiling a lot more and tensions were eased. And without any kind of threatening supernatural force that was loomed over their heads it was almost relaxed. Time did seem to heal wounds.

Stiles was also getting better. The guilt over Allison didn’t crush him as much anymore, but he did still have plenty of stuff to feel guilty over but he usually just pushed all of those feelings down. Pack meetings were also becoming a regular thing, and because there weren’t any pressing matters to discuss it more often than not was just a time for everyone to meet at Derek’s loft and hang out. Stiles then really discovered how tactile werewolves needed to be with each other. Everyone just wound up in a huge puppy pile together as they watched a movie or just talked. Lydia and Erica were always bundled up somewhere together (on the many couches and other kinds of furniture they teamed up to make Derek get) and even Kira and Malia joined in.

Stiles observed that Derek never really participated in the puppy piles. He always looked on from where he sat or stood, close enough to not raise any eyebrows but far enough where he wasn’t apart of it. Stiles didn’t know why that was, but he just assumed that maybe he just wasn’t as touchy as the others, even for a werewolf.

And that wasn’t to say he never had any kind of physical contact. He often shared brief touched with the pack, whether they were to comfort or a kind of praise. He would pat backs and squeeze shoulders and sometimes ruffle Scott’s hair. Derek had definitely progressed since when Scott and Stiles first met him. He smiled a lot more often and trusted and cared for the pack even if he wasn’t the alpha anymore. If he made any kind of jabs at someone it always had an affectionate tone to it rather than having any kind of malice. Maybe that was why Stiles was always confused when he didn’t go all out along with everyone else.

Stiles would sometimes join in. If he did it was because he was roped in by practically everyone to participate. Those were the times that he was okay. Other times he didn’t and just looked on from the sidelines, and that was when Stiles pretended to be okay and tried his hardest not to make it obvious that he wasn’t. It was hard to because everyone would either hear his heart stutter when he lied about how he was or just smell any negative feelings coming from him, but he managed to hide it. From everyone but Derek it seemed. Whenever he felt off he would always catch the other looking at him with his brows furrowed.

And today was one of those days. It was dark outside and all the lights were turned off for immersion as all kinds of movies were played. Everyone brought one movie they wanted to watch for the marathon and everyone was willing to watch all of them. Blankets and popcorn were everywhere and it was to the point if you looked at the pile of werewolves you wouldn’t be able to tell who’s body belonged to who.

The pack horded pillows on the floor and made a kind of fort for them to lay on/in so they could all lie in one huge pile. Stiles sat behind them on the couch with his knees to his chest. Derek sat a few cushions away from him, with his brows furrowed and not even paying attention to the movie. Feeling a bit awkward, Stiles got up and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge and sifted through all of the things inside to see if anything spiked his interest.

“Are you okay?” A voice sounded right behind him.

“What the-” Stiles started, jerking in surprise and hitting his head on the inside of the fridge. Derek was standing right behind him and not looking sorry for scaring Stiles. “Yeah, I’m fine and dandy.” He said sarcastically. Derek just looked at him.

“Are you sure? You seemed off.” Stiles swallowed and nodded, trying for a smile as he knew what Derek was searching for.

“I’m fine.” He repeated. Derek raised an eyebrow at hearing Stiles’ heart stutter at his lie, but he didn’t push it, which he was grateful for. Stiles grabbed a coke and slipped back into the living room. The whole time he avoided looking at Derek, eyes trained on the tv screen and making it look like it had his undivided attention, even if it didn’t. When it was passed one in the morning everyone got up and stretched, getting ready to go back to their respective homes. Derek said goodbye to all of them and with Stiles squeezed his arm when he passed by him to leave.

Anytime after that night Derek didn’t bring it up. He didn’t approach Stiles again to see how he was doing and he was thankful for that. He already had his dad and Scott always hovering over him just to make sure he was okay and he didn’t need someone else to do that. No one else needed to be burdened with worrying about him.

Eventually everyone started backing off on him. His dad stopped rushing into his room in a frenzy when he heard screaming, and Scott stopped receiving late night phone calls. Stiles made a show of looking like he was completely fine. While that wasn’t completely true, but he was better. He didn’t need people worrying when what happened to him he could easily deal with. That and he wanted his dad and his friends to do their own thing and not worry in the back of their minds about him.

But two weeks later Stiles had one of the worst nightmares he’d had in awhile. Stiles woke up gasping in a panic as all he saw when he opened his eyes was darkness. Rain hit his window hard and his room was temporarily illuminated with lightning. He was still half asleep so with the quick lightning from the storm he thought he saw the haunting, terrifying figure the nogitsune had. His face was wet with tears and his clothes stuck to his body. The after affects of his dream still hit him as Stiles stumbled out of his room. He grabbed his car keys and was out of the door and in his car driving in a matter of minutes. His dad was working the night shift and there was no way he was going to bother Scott, but he couldn’t be alone.

As he drove it was getting harder and harder to breathe. His eyes still filled with tears and with the rain and him still half asleep he couldn’t focus. When Stiles pulled up to a building and walked inside he found himself outside of Derek’s loft. He knocked on the door frantically, squeezing his eyes shut as he started crying. He was shaking badly and he was so disoriented. Before he knew it hands gripped his arms and yanked him inside. He opened his eyes to see Derek’s worried face. Stiles started babbling frantically, not making any sense and he fearfully looked around at every dark corner. Derek pulled him closer and pulled him down so they were sitting.

“Stiles, I need you to calm down.” Derek said. His deep and steady voice was like a shock to Stiles’ system. But he couldn’t calm down.

“It’s just- I can’t- _oh my god!_ ” Stiles stuttered. He pressed his hands to his eyes. Derek grabbed his wrists and made Stiles look at him.

“Stiles, tell me what’s upsetting you. What’s wrong?” He asked. Stiles just shook his head, but he managed to say how it was all a dream; he’s dreaming and he was scared in between his rambling.

“Okay, okay Stiles look at me. See my fingers? You always said that in dreams people have extra fingers. How many fingers do I have?” Derek asked. Stiles looked up with watery eyes and watched as Derek counted off his fingers. All ten of them.

That revelation was like taking the weight of the world off of Stiles’ shoulders. He breathed a loud sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. His breathing kept hiccuping from all of his crying and he was sure his face was splotchy and his eyes were blood shot. Derek had a concerned look on his face as he was crouched down in front of Stiles.

“Do you...want to talk about that?” He asked slowly. Usually Stiles would deny and not talk about it, but for some reason it all came pouring out of Stiles.

He talked about his dream, how it was back when the Nogitsune was possessing him. He was back at Deaton’s with Scott and Kira. Scott was impaled and Kira was on the floor. He told Derek about how it was so _real_ and how it was just like how it really happened. Except that this time he made Scott watch as he killed Kira and then instead of twisting the Oni’s sword in Scott, he yanked it upward to vertically cut him in half. How he heard Lydia’s scream and the tortured sounds of people he knew.

Stiles admitted to still being half asleep and submersed in his dream when he woke up. When he first woke up to the clap of thunder that kept him from waking up screaming, he could still feel his best friend’s blood all on his hands and hear his screams in his ears. The storm had just disoriented him even further as he had started to head to the loft.

Sometime during his story Derek had moved to lean against the wall next to him. He had pulled Stiles into his lap and he didn’t think twice about burrowing into his chest. Derek was warm and solid and real and was something Stiles really needed. He had a pressure headache from his crying and he was worn out. Being oddly cold didn’t really help either. He stayed pressed to Derek for a few more minutes before he shifted under him.

“Come on,” Derek said quietly. “You’re freezing cold and soaked. You can borrow some of my clothes.” Stiles looked down at himself and realized that Derek was right. It had been raining really hard when he got in and out of his car so it wasn’t a surprise that he was wet. That was probably why he was so cold too.

Derek pulled him up and Stiles followed him upstairs to Derek’s room. He put a pair of flannel bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt to wear. Stiles went to the bathroom -he tried not to notice how red his eyes were and how blotchy his face had gotten- and dried off with a towel and got dressed. He was glad that Derek didn’t make him go back home; he didn’t think he could handle being alone when he had been so vulnerable. When he walked out of the bathroom Derek was laying on his bed. His arm was behind his head and the other rested on his stomach and he had his eyes closed. Stiles paused for a moment as he looked at Derek look...peaceful.

“I guess, um, I’ll sleep on the couch?” Stiles asked hesitantly. Derek opened his eyes and shook his head.

“No.” He said simply. He sat up and peeled the covers back on his bed. Derek put his feet under them and then beckoned Stiles over. Stiles felt his face heat up.

“Are...are you sure? I’m fine with sleeping on the couch so you don’t need to let me sleep in your bed. With you. And it’s not that I don’t appreciate that! I do, but it’s just-” Stiles shut his mouth as he rambled on. Derek didn’t look exasperated or annoyed, he just looked like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Stiles went over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. It was much bigger than his own and the sheets were soft and warm. They, like the clothes he was wearing, smelled like Derek and Stiles didn’t mind that. As soon as he got adjusted and comfortable in Derek’s bed, the other shifted around.

“Do you want me to keep the light on?” Derek asked. The overhead light was on and very bright. Stiles shook his head.

“No, it’s really bright.” He said. “But, uh, could you leave that lamp on? Just to have some light?” He asked shyly. Derek nodded and turned on the lamp and got up to turn off the overhead light. Derek’s room was drenched in a warm, soft glow that made Stiles relax more. He was completely surrounded by things that made him feel safe. When Derek got back in the bed he laid down in a way that had his torso almost at an angle. He opened his arm as an invitation for Stiles to cuddle up to his side. At any other time Stiles might have refused, but he needed the comfort and Derek was willing.

Stiles snuggled up to Derek’s side. He put his head against the crook in Derek’s neck and threw an arm and a leg over him. Derek pulled the covers up around them and wound his arms around Stiles. All the times he had nightmares around either Scott or his dad, neither held him through the night. His dad held him until he calmed down and reluctantly went back to his room when Stiles made him. Scott would calm him down as best he could and usually fell asleep on him even if he wanted to stay up with Stiles. Having someone hold him, protect him, settled a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“You smell like a wet human.” Derek mumbled quietly into Stiles’ hair.

“Well I was in the rain. And your super nose in in my still wet hair so that one is on yourself.” Stiles said back. He could feel the smile against his head that Derek made. He guessed it was from actually making a joke. Stiles didn’t feel 100% -and there hadn’t really been a day yet that he did- but compared to the state he was in when he showed up at Derek’s doorstep it was an improvement.

“I don’t really mind how you smell.” Derek said, and this time a small smile tilted Stiles’ lips. He pressed his nose to Derek’s neck and took a deep breath in. He smelled of the dusty loft and old spice shampoo, while still having a heavy musky scent underneath it and he also smelled like the pack, no matter how faintly.

“I may not have super smell, but I don’t mind how you smell either.” Stiles hummed. His eyes slipped closed without him noticing. Derek was warm and protecting and caring and the fact Stiles was actually feeling tired again despite having a nightmare. It was proof that Derek worked wonders by making him feel safe enough after being so vulnerable to sleep.

When Stiles felt Derek shift and cuddle up more to him Stiles realized that this was probably helping Derek just as much as it was helping him. Derek very rarely was tactical with others and that had to take some kind of a toll on him. Stiles was totally fine with being the person he did this with. He had strong arms that made Stiles feel like he fit and it felt like they did this all the time. It was comfortable and they were both content with each other it seemed.

~~~

 When Stiles woke up, he woke up groggy and alone. His mind was still half asleep and his body felt heavy and oddly sore. It took him awhile to remember where he was since he wasn’t in his bed, and a few more moments to remember the events of last night. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed or worried at all. After a few minutes of just laying in Derek’s bed while he got rid of that heavy body feeling he stumbled out of the bed and went to go find the werewolf in question.

Bleary eyed, Stiles made his way to the kitchen where he smelled the strong aroma of coffee being brewed. He knew Derek knew that he was awake but he was apparently too busy making sure the coffee was made the way he wanted it. For him it was way too early to think, and with last night he deserved some time to not think, so that’s what led him to walking right up to Derek’s back and leaning against him. He pressed his cheek against his strong back and curled his hands up to his mouth in a comforting way. The sleeves on the shirt Derek gave him the night before passed his palms so the shirt was bundled up in his hands and he closed his eyes.

He felt Derek go still against him when Stiles cuddled up against him. But it wasn’t long until Stiles made a muffled sound of protest when Derek began moving. His eyes fluttered open as he saw Derek turn completely to face him. Stiles knew what he must have looked like. Messy hair, wearing oversized closed and having half closed eyes and cheeks slightly swollen with sleep. Stiles just blinked up lazily at Derek, not moving his hands from his mouth. Derek rolled his eyes in a way that he could only describe as _fond_ before he pulled Stiles forward. He made a humming sound in approval of being now cuddled to Derek’s chest and having the other’s arms around him. Derek leaned his head on top of Stiles’ and he practically melted.

They stayed like that until the coffee machine beeped and Derek turned to make himself a cup. Stiles managed to separate himself from the walking space heater -he was so ridiculously warm and Stiles made no effort to not leech the warmth from him- and sat down on one of the bar stools that surrounded a small dining table. He was more awake now but he held no illusions to not being lazy and sleepy all day.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Derek asked, leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee. He too look sleep rumpled but way more coherent than Stiles was. Derek looked so...domestic. It was a change but it was nice.

Stiles shrugged at the question. “I don’t know, I guess? I don’t usually have much of an appetite after a nightmare.” He said. Derek had a contemplative look on his face as he nodded.

Stiles watched as he started getting out a pan, a bowl, a fork, and two eggs. Derek cracked the eggs into a bowl and whisked them together. When the pan was hot he dumped the contents in and it became clear he was making scrambled eggs. A few minutes later they were done and Derek put them on a plate for Stiles and slid it in front of him, along with a small glass of orange juice.

“You should be good to eat this.” He said. Stiles just blinked in mild surprise and slowly began eating.

Stiles managed to eat most of the eggs and all of his juice. The eggs were bland and only had a little bit of salt and pepper to add some flavor while letting his stomach still handle the food. The eggs supplied protein he needed and the orange juice gave him some vitamin C. It was a boring, simple breakfast but it was something good in his stomach that didn’t make him feel nauseous right after.

“How did,” Stiles cleared his throat. “How did you know what to make me?” He asked. Derek was leaned back against the counter and had just watched as Stiles ate.

“After the fire I would get nightmares.” Derek started. “I couldn’t hold down any food after them either, so Laura figured that if I ate something that was good for me but was just plain and not exciting then my stomach would be able to handle it, and it worked.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, when to Stiles it was. He got up off of the bar stool and walked over to hug Derek. It was a big deal to him because with the nightmares and the loss of his appetite Stiles had actually lost some weight, so the fact Derek just gave him a way to stop losing so much weight and even _gain some back_ was a huge thing.

“Thank you Derek.” Stiles murmured. He was so grateful that he had ended up at Derek’s instead of somewhere else. He felt Derek’s arms circle around his waist.

“You’re welcome.” He said softly back. The hug was cut short when Derek pulled away and dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Stiles.

“You should probably call Scott. He texted me while you were still asleep and said when your dad got home he noticed you weren’t there. They were worried about you but I told him you were here, but still.” Derek explain. Stiles ducked his head and winced, immediately feeling bad about making them worry about them. Derek put a finger under his chin and made Stiles look at him.

“Hey, don’t feel bad. You had a reason to come here after your nightmare, and you’re better now. That’s all that matters and Scott understands and I know your dad will too.” Stiles nodded and left the kitchen to call Scott. When he turned on Derek’s phone he saw that it was almost noon.

The phone rang only a few times before Scott picked up. _“Hey Derek, is everything okay?”_ Scott asked quickly.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles greeted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _“Stiles! Are you okay? When you weren’t at school I thought it was weird but when your dad called and asked if I had seen you and that you were gone I got worried. I had to calm your dad down and keep him from sending everyone out to find you.”_ Scott said in a rush.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that.” Stiles said. “I had a nightmare and ended up at Derek’s. He let me stay over and I guess I’m just not okay enough to go to school.” He explained. He heard Scott sigh.

 _“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe. After everything that happened…”_ Scott trailed off but he didn’t need to finish the sentence for Stiles to know what he was getting at.

“You guys were worried since it was like what happened with the nogitsune.” He finished. He could pretty much see the guilty look on his best friend’s face. They talked for a few more minutes after Stiles made sure that Scott was going to call his dad and update him, and that after school he was going to come by.

 _"Well, I’ve got to go now.”_ Scott said. _“I’ll see you later. And Stiles?”_

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

 _“I’m glad you’re okay.”_ Scott said and Stiles had a small smile that didn’t fully reach his eyes.

“I am too.” He said. And then the phone call ended. Stiles sighed and put the phone on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Derek walked into the living room after his conversation. Even though Derek probably heard everything, Stiles was still thankful for the little bit of privacy he had given him.

Derek picked up the remote to the tv and turned it on. He flipped through the channels until he stumbled upon a documentary that just started called The History of the World In Two Hours. Derek laid on the couch and pulled Stiles down with him so Stiles laid down in front of him with his back pressed against Derek’s chest. It was a bit awkward at first but Stiles got over it and instead wiggled around until Derek was almost draped over him. The weight and warmth of Derek comforted him and with the documentary playing Stiles felt lulled into a state of sleepiness.

For the rest of the day he and Derek pretty much stayed like that. They cuddled up together and watched whatever was on the tv. It was relaxed and Stiles liked it. Usually the day after a nightmare he was drained and his nerves were shot but right now he was sleepy and for the moment nothing was wrong. Stiles drifted in and out of sleep and Derek stayed right with him. They both leached from the comfort and the contact that they gave each other since they both were for the most parts touch starved.

Stiles was half asleep when the lofts alarm went off like it always did when people came over. He felt Derek move from behind him and get up off of the couch to turn it off. Stiles stayed where he was since he didn’t have the energy to get up. He could hear Scott’s voice and Stiles smiled at his friend as he came over. He sat up straight as Scott went to hug him. When Scott pulled away he had an odd look on his face before he shook his head and smiled back at Stiles.

“How was your lazy day?” Scott asked.

“Very good. Very lazy.” Stiles said. Scott sat down on his right and Derek walked back over and sat down on his left. Stiles didn’t even think twice about scooting closer and leaning against Derek’s side and put his head on his shoulder. Scott raised an eyebrow at the contact but he didn’t comment. Scott stayed for an hour until he suggested that Stiles should go home and really put his dads mind at ease. Stiles begrudgingly agreed and got up to get his clothes from Derek’s bathroom. They were still a little damp and he didn’t think that Derek would mind if he kept the pj’s he had loaned him. When Stiles got all of his stuff together and was heading out the door Derek took him by the arm and gave him a hug. Stiles couldn’t help but smile and hugged him back.

~~~

 After that night there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that whenever they needed it, they had permission to have any physical contact.

Derek, instead of sitting on the sidelines during the pack meetings a.k.a puppy piles, he sat with Stiles as they made their own little pile. Everyone else would form a big pile together but they just sat on the couch and laid together. Or if Stiles went to the kitchen or somewhere away from the pack, Derek would follow and hug him and buried his face against Stiles’ neck. When one week a new bad guy came to town and decided to be one of the many who decided that Derek would be their new torture play toy, the pack had rescued him. He seemed well enough but when Stiles stayed behind Derek had clung to him. It made Stiles feel good that Derek trusted him enough to be vulnerable with him.

Stiles in turn started to spend more time at the loft, with and without the pack. He enjoyed spending time Derek. Derek was a lot more talkative and their conversations would flow easily. He was smarter than other people would think and it always fun to get into debates with him. The cuddles were also really nice. He would bundle up to his side or on his chest if Derek was laying down. Derek would lay his head in Stiles’ lap and and he would run his fingers through his hair. On days where he couldn’t handle the thought of going to school or would just up and leave half way through school his safe haven was Derek’s loft. He would just go there and hang out with Derek until he had to leave.

It was one of those days. Stiles felt like if he went to school it was going to completely drain him and he couldn’t bring himself to go, so he just went the familiar way to the loft. It was early enough that Derek was probably still asleep but that didn’t matter. He walked in, turned the alarm off, and went to Derek’s room. Sure enough he was still asleep and Stiles tried to stay quiet and he stripped down to just his boxers and climbed in the bed. He moved Derek’s arm and laid down on Derek’s chest. Derek grunted at the weight but didn’t wake up and just curled his arm around him, and Stiles fell asleep.

A few hours later Stiles woke up when his pillow began moving around like it was going to get up.

“Nooo.” Stiles bemoaned, clinging to Derek’s chest. A deep rumble of laughter vibrated his chest as he laid back down. Stiles opened his eyes and squinted at the light streaming in from the windows. Derek’s hair was rumpled and he was looking down on Stiles with an amused smile.

“What?” Stiles asked, smiling back at him and rubbing his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek said and rolled his eyes. Nonetheless he settled back down and Stiles was back on his chest.

“Thank you.” Stiles sang. He didn’t even think about what he was doing when he leaned up and kissed Derek’s cheek like he did it all the time. Both he and Derek froze when he pulled away.

“Um,” Stiles said, licking his lips as an embarrassed blush came on his cheeks. He didn’t have time to apologize because next thing he knew Derek’s mouth was on his own and it surprised Stiles. Though just because it surprised him, didn’t mean that he didn’t kiss back. His eyes slipped closed and he kissed him back, his hands cupping Derek’s jaw while his hands took hold of Stiles’ hips. The kiss ended too early for his liking but he let Derek pull back. His cheeks had a different kind of blush to them now and his body was pressed to Derek’s. The tips of Derek’s ears were red and Stiles could tell that he was just as flustered as he was.

“Was that okay for me to do?” Derek asked, honest to God looking _shy._

“That was okay. Very okay.” Stiles said. Derek smiled and leaned in again. This time Stiles was prepared and met Derek halfway. Derek rolled them over so he was on top of Stiles. He made a quiet moan at having Derek on top of him and getting to feel the full weight of his muscle, as well as run his hands over them. Derek was braced above him and kissing him in a gentle way that made Stiles breathless and flushed. Eventually though their heated make out session turned into one that was more lazy and more to just enjoy the feeling of their mouths pressed together.

“Why didn’t we do this a long time ago?” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s lips.

“I’m not sure.” Derek said, kissing down to Stiles’ neck.

“Well we’re here now right?” Stiles asked. His voice went a little reedy when Derek nipped at his neck. But when he lifted his head and smiled down at him, Stiles couldn’t help but smile back.

“Right.” He said, kissing him once more.

 Maybe things were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this fic! Please remember to comment and leave a kudos!
> 
> STORY EDITED: 11/5/16


End file.
